Report 1406
Report #1406 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Elasticity Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Nov 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved as change to 1/3 cutting/blunt resist. Problem: Elasticity currently gives a 1/3 universal resistance to ONLY monk and warrior attacks. This is problematic on a few levels: first of all, it disadvantages monks and warriors fighting an acrobat for no real balance- motivated reason. It appear to be only for flavour. Secondly, due to its position at a very low level in the skillset, it is one of the first abilities a newbie will learn... and it gives them, quite literally, absolutely no benefit. This report aims to resolve both problems at once by replacing the current PVP centric effect which disadvantages two archetypes for no real reason and turn it into an effect that is exciting and engaging for newbies. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the resistance from elasticity - Instead make the defense give the following effect whenever the PVE aspect of dodging procs: Take off 1s from the user's current off-balance AND off-eq time, if the user is not off-balance or off-eq, nothing happens. If the user has less than 1s before he recovers balance or eq, he recovers that balance or eq immediately. This should ONLY take effect on the PVE aspect of dodging (where the acrobat has a chance to lower damage taken), not the PVP aspect. (RP reasoning: you have prepared yourself to dodge elastically, appropriating the momentum from creature's attack to recover your own balance and equilibrium. Message when effect procs: "You rebound elastically from the attack, ready to retaliate!") 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the resistance from elasticity - Instead make the defense give the following effect whenever the PVE aspect of dodging procs: The user automatically attacks the npc at the same time, dealing damage equivalent to a newbie bashing attack (ie nature curse, minor second etc). This should ONLY take effect on the PVE aspect of dodging (where the acrobat has a chance to lower damage taken), not the PVP aspect. (RP reasoning: you have prepared yourself to react elastically, striking out instinctively when you successfully mitigate an attack from an npc. Message when effect procs: "Your muscles spasm elastically and you swing reflexively at !") 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove the resistance from elasticity - Instead make the defense give the following effect whenever the PVE aspect of dodging procs: For the next 5 seconds, the user gains an extra 10% chance to dodge an attack from a DIFFERENT npc to the one that proc'd the first dodge. (RP reasoning: your elasticity allows you to use the momentum from mitigating an attack to increase your chances of mitigating a second (or third) attack from a different source. Message when effect procs: "As you jerk your body elastically away from , you scan your surroundings alertly, ready to carry on the momentum for a second attack!") Player Comments: ---on 11/7 @ 12:30 writes: Alternate suggestions welcome via comments, messages or tells. ---on 11/7 @ 19:06 writes: Supported - for any of above. ---on 11/7 @ 19:53 writes: Do bards and monks need bashing buffs? ---on 11/8 @ 02:00 writes: Strictly speaking, damageshift has evened out the bashing field for pretty much everyone, and the adjustments from pre-overhaul stats to flat races has done more of the same, so no. No one really needs substantial upgrades. I have explained in my problem statement, however, a reason to make elasticity something more interesting for newbies, and bashing is the best way to put in something visible for them to play with. The effects themselves are not very substantial, too. Other alternatives, utility ideas etc are all welcome, if you feel that something else would be better suited. ---on 11/8 @ 19:51 writes: I support solution 3, which does not impact bashing speed. ---on 11/13 @ 02:43 writes: Solution 3 is fine ---on 11/14 @ 16:13 writes: Solution 2 or 3 is good ---on 11/18 @ 04:27 writes: This changes it from fully pvp to pve. Bards are harshly penalized for popping out the room to heal up. Having any extra help standing toe to toe against warriors and monks is not without value. I would rather stay as is over buffing pve dodge which is a pretty unreliable defense. ---on 11/20 @ 15:50 writes: I don't see the need to remove the pvp aspect of this ability. It is useful to young ones learning to fight, both monk and bard. If you want to add a pve aspect to it would be fine, but I don't see the need to remove the pvp portion. Both bards and monks are pentilized for having to hop out of the room to heal up, this at least gives them a bit of staying power. I am against any of the changes as stated. ---on 11/21 @ 01:47 writes: As a note, the 1/3 universal resistance was unlikely to provide any "staying power" for bards or monks using elasticity when fighting against physical classes, for two reasons. Firstly and most importantly, warrior (and to a lesser extent, monk) attrition is based off wounds, not health damage, and warriors (though not monks) never did that much health damage to affect it anyway. This is the same both pre and post overhaul. Secondly, pre-overhaul elasticity provided 20dmp, and compared to that, the current 1/3 universal would hardly assist the user to stay in the room longer. Speaking anecdotally, I was never forced to run from warriors or monks because of damage - it was always because of wounds (for warriors) or afflictions (for monks). Regardless of all of the above, I agree that leaving the room to heal up penalizes momentum based monks and room-effect based bards more than other classes, but I argue that such is an acceptable drawback (and point of balance) for the huge potential for affliction burst at a high monk momentum and the large group advantage provided by a bard's octave and perfectfifth. While I certainly don't mind changing elasticity to counter wounds attrition (not really sure how to counter monk burst) so that elasticity users can stay in the room longer against physical opponents, I would not recommend it given that wound attrition against monks and bards is one of the more reasonable (especially compared to no-risk, repeated gusting) and strategically interesting ways of countering their offense, since wound attrition actually takes time to build up.